


El lenguaje de las flores

by Omega_Lucy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, hanakotoba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy
Summary: Kagami ansiaba que Adrien admitiera de una vez que era Chat Noir y le entragara una rosa roja.Si no te gusta no leas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 4





	El lenguaje de las flores

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Día 9: Hanakotoba  
> Fandom: Miraculous ladybug   
> Personajes: Adrien Agreste/ Chat noir, Kagami Tsurugi / Ryuko, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Ladybug

Tras derrotar a otro villano akumatizado, la dupla de héroes chocó sus puños como ya era costumbre. Claro que ese día habían recibido la ayuda de otra heroína, la portadora del miraculous del dragón. Ladybug no dudó en sonreírle y agradecer su buen trabajo; como ya era costumbre, el rubio de traje negro entregó una rosa amarilla a la heroína de coletas, la cual suspiró solo recibiéndola, al menos ya no eran rojas.

—Y para nuestra querida Ryuko, un narciso —dijo el gato negro mientras le entregaba la flor de pétalos también amarillos a la heroína del dragón.  
—Suisen, una flor que simboliza respeto, encantador —respondió la japonesa tras recibir la flor, llegando a sonreír ligeramente al rubio—. Muchas gracias, supongo que es momento de retirarme, gracias por confiar en mí esta ocasión. 

Kagami se marchó dejando al dúo dinámico solo, hacía mucho que Marinette le confió el miraculous del dragón de forma permanente. Esta le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad al muchacho a su lado, era la primera vez que le daba una flor a alguien que no era ella y no es que le molestara, por el contrario, lo encontraba encantador y más saber que Kagami las recibía sabiendo bien su significado.

—¿Ahora piensas conquistar a Ryuko, gatito? —Preguntó de forma bromista.  
—¿Eso te pondría celosa?  
—Ni hablar. 

Ambos llegaron a reírse al recordar esa vieja dinámica, ya era algo que había quedado en el pasado y estaban bien siendo buenos amigos, siendo el mejor dúo de súper héroes. Ciertamente había sido un capítulo difícil de cerrar para Adrien, pero finalmente pudo hacerlo y entender que podía tener una oportunidad de una relación sana y correspondida con Kagami resultaba gratificante. Bueno, aunque ella no supiera que él era Chat Noir, o eso creía él, Kagami era lista y con el tiempo había empezado a notar algunas cosas, muchas más bien, pero prefería estar completamente segura.

En su identidad de héroe, el rubio seguía ofreciéndole flores cada que debían trabajar juntos, mientras que en su cotidianidad, seguían entrenando, iban a patinar, a comer helado, a eventos relacionados a sus padres, entre otras muchas cosas en las que solían coincidir. Y Tsurugi en ese tiempo esperaba que el muchacho se animara a contarle que era el héroe gatuno, pero aquello no sucedía ¿Acaso no confiaba lo suficiente en ella? 

—¿Cuándo me darás una rosa roja? —Decidió preguntarle directamente tras acabar uno de sus entrenamientos de esgrima. Adrien le miró bastante confundido, razón por la que Kagami decidió aclararse—Ya me has dado flores con muchos significados: respeto, amistad, confianza, fiabilidad, pero no me has dado una que simbolice amor.  
—Creo que sigo confundido, yo no he… —negó, si lo había hecho, pero no como él mismo por supuesto sino como su alter ego ¿acaso Kagami se había dado cuenta? No le extrañaría con lo perspicaz que ella era.   
—No tienes que seguir fingiendo conmigo, sé quién eres, ¿no confías en mí? —Insistió ella con seguridad y el rubio se sintió mal de tener que negarlo o fingir demencia. Prefería no hacerlo, no le mentiría a Kagami después de todo lo que habían vivido últimamente, después de que por fin se había permitido enamorarse de ella.   
—Si confío en ti —dijo tras un breve silencio—, lamento guardarte un secreto, pero sé que entiendes porque debí hacerlo.  
—Si lo entiendo, pero ya no hace falta que lo hagas, por eso te pregunto si me darás una rosa roja algún día…

Adrien se quedó viendo los ojos contrarios un instante. Como Chat Noir era más fácil coquetear y actuar como un Casanova, pero siendo él mismo era complicado, le apenaba ligeramente y hasta llegaba a ruborizarse con la idea. 

—No necesitaba una rosa para decirte que te amo, Kagami —finalmente habló a pesar de sentir un poco de vergüenza, pero era la verdad. Aunque pudo parecer que la japonesa no se inmutó, esta se había sonrojado y llegó a desviar la mirada por un instante. 

El rubio sonrió en lo que tomaba una de las manos contrarias, inclinándose poco después para besar sus labios. Fue algo corto y dulce, esperaba con ello dejarle claro sus sentimientos. Claro que no le impidió que esa noche pasara por su ventana con su traje negro a dejarle aquella flor que representaba el amor, la pasión y la unión de dos personas que se apoyan y se cuidan.   
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holas! Aquí está mi siguiente historia y ciertamente ya octubre acabó hace mucho, pero igual yo seguirée publicando, es un reto personal. Esta vez decidí arriesgarme con el fandom de MLB y pues me gusta mucho el Adrigami, me pareció fabuloso para comenzar. Nos leemos en el próximo.


End file.
